You and Me, no more
by Angel-de-Luz
Summary: UA ¿Crees en los demonios... en los angeles? Una noche comenzo todo, una noche el pasado de alguien fue borrado... ¿donde terminara esto?. ¡NIHAO! primer ff de esta serie que hago ¡RR please! :P M&C - A


            ..._You and Me, no more_...

**La loka autora**: Light Angel / Angel de Luz / Hikari No Tenshi****

**Serie**: Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne.

**Nota**: T.T el primer ff que hago de esta serie, no manden virus ^^U piensen que poco he visto de esta serie... *o* aunque con lo poco que he visto me ha encantado. 

**Clasificación: **UA –universo alterno-

**Declaimer**: ¬¬U esta serie no es mía, si lo fuera (6) muajajajaja muchas y muchos seríamos más felices XD ¿nop?

**Aclaraciones**: Algunas personalidades tal vez no coincidan con sus respectivos personajes pero fueron adaptadas para mi ff :P así que no se preocupes pero una petición, si alguien vio la serie completa y lo mayor parte tendría unas preguntas para hacerle y sacarme las dudas antes de continuar. Desde ya muchas gracias a quien pueda responder este aviso ^^ bye bye's.

----------------------------

*--**PROLOGO**--*

----------------------------

… La luz de la luna proyectaba sombras que envolvían todo el ambiente en su totalidad, silencioso y siniestro. Un hermoso paraje vestido de verde por los grandes árboles que se alzaban a su alrededor... El viento cantando una melodía triste y dulce, las hojas acompañándolas gustosas en un baile… Un paraje que brillaba ante la luz lunar, la hierva bañada por el rocío se mecía lentamente liberando un aroma fresco y el ambiente lo bebi

De pronto, un cuerpo saltó desde un árbol cayendo sobre la tierra con la cabeza agachada y los cabellos moviéndose acompasados con el viento sin permitir ver su mirada, una rodilla apoyada en el suelo y la otra doblada con ambas manos apoyadas en la tierra deteniéndola de caer totalmente. Y una sonrisa traviesa fluyó en sus labios… 

Levanto la vista decidida hacía el frente mostrando al mundo su mirada violeta segura y confiada, nadie sería capaz de detenerla… aunque quisieran. Las manos empujaron la tierra a sus pies, su cuerpo comenzó a correr con una velocidad inusual en un ser humano, más rápido a cada segundo…. Impulsándola a no detenerse. Su larga cabellera rubia atada en una coleta y sus dos mechones largos se deslizaban sobre el viento.

Corrió, corrió con fuerza y la sonrisa en su rostro no desapareció, al frente su objetivo: un castillo envuelto en piedra oscura con grandes ventanales considerado sagrado… nadie se atrevería a atentar contra él, salvo ella… _las apariencias engañan_… esa siempre fue su frase.

Y en segundos, el paraje había desaparecido y se interno de un salto en el famoso bosque que dormía a los pies del castillo, los terrenos de este comenzaban ahí. Esquivó con gran maestría algunos obstáculos entre los cuales se encontraban varias ramas y unas trampas insignificantes. Sonrió ante la subestimación de sus habilidades, ¿quién pensaban que era ella?... ¿una simple ladrona?... rió ante ese pensamiento.

Dio un salto sujetando una rama, para de una vuelta, quedar suspendida sobre ella mirando a su alrededor en busca de cualquier error o dificultad que más adelante se le presentaría. Nada… todo ella lo podría superar fácilmente. Saltó hacía otra rama y así siguió con varias más avanzando por un camino que ella misma estaba abriéndose en el bosque. Se detuvo en una de ellas arrodillándose solo con una pierna y apoyando su mano izquierda sobre el tronco de madera fuerte… al frente algo no andaba bien, sus sentidos en alerta permanentemente, y la sonrisa aún bailando en sus labios: esto era lo que ella quería, un verdadero reto.

Se deslizo a tierra entre la maleza y apretó con fuerza una cruz que dormía sobre su pecho. Hecha de oro y joyas, con las plumas de un ave legendaria… ahora olvidada en el tiempo. Jamás supo quien se la dio, jamás supo de donde la saco… pero desde pequeña siempre había sido suya, suya y de nadie más. Lo único que la ataba a la realidad.

Era hora, tomo aire y comenzó a correr de nuevo pero esta vez con una velocidad constante ni rápida ni lenta la suficiente como para prever cualquier "_sorpresa_". El viento chocaba contra ella tratando de detenerla susurrando en su oído frases hechas melodías para que se detuviera, melodías tristes… ¿previniendo su futuro?... quizás. Pero eso a ella no le importaba, no le interesaba.

De nuevo otro paraje apareció, ya había esquivado varias trampas pero ¿y esto?... ¿De donde tan magnifico paraje había aparecido?... se detuvo en seco sorprendida, esto no estaba en sus planes. Al frente suyo se extendía un manto verde de hierba que perfectamente se delimitada por árboles frondosos de tronco firme y robusto en un circulo perfecto. Camino unos pasos, y sus ojos no creían lo que veían frente a su cuerpo… una estatua hecha de una preciosa piedra blanca, tan blanca y pura como lo eran las nubes del cielo, una estatua angelical.  

Esta se recortaban del fondo verde y oscuro y dibujaba dos figuras: la primera de un ángel femenino con ambas piernas dobladas hacía su derecha mientras su cuerpo inclinado era detenido para no caer por su brazo izquierdo, su mirada clavada hacía el frente y unas ropas que apenas cubrían su cuerpo; la segunda figura era la de otro ángel pero masculino, pero este estaba arrodillado con una sola pierna, su mirada al frente igual que la de su compañera… solamente algo los unía y era la mano derecha del ángel femenino sobre la mejilla del ángel masculino en una caricia infinita, tentándolo a agacharse para besarla, mostrando celos en silencio. 

Estaba sumida en silencio, aquella estatua perdida en el vasto bosque sin protección más que la que le brindaba la simple luz lunar… ¿qué pasaba ahí?...  se acero a inspeccionarla sin bajar la guardia, eso le sabía a trampa… amarga… Eran magnificas aquellas figuras blancas que luego de unos segundos la sumieron en su belleza, hechizándola y dejando su mirada perdida… los orbes violetas cayendo en la inconciencia… Y solamente reacciono cuando ya era demasiado tarde para evitarlo…

Un hombre oculto bajo un manto oscuro salió desde detrás de la estatua sonriendo cínicamente apuntándola con una extraña arma y susurro su nombre con delicia. ¡QUE DEMONIOS LE HABÍA PASADO! Solamente pudo cubrirse con ambos brazos y arriesgarse a quedar incapacitada de uno de ellos a perder la vida tan cerca de su destino… y lo sintió… un golpe certero, no: dos golpes en cada brazo. Pero aún estaba conciente…

-No te preocupes, no morirás… aunque lo hubieses preferido de ahora en adelante- sonrió con descaro cuando las pupilas violetas lo vieron fijamente a medida que bajaba esas extensiones del cuerpo femenino.

-¿A que te refieres?- susurro ella con voz atenta y peligrosa temiendo lo peor. Miro cada centímetro de su piel blanca buscando un rasguño, dolor… hasta que en sus muñecas vio algo la congelo: dos cruces negras que simbolizaban la vida y la muerte.

-shhh, no te mortifiques… ángel, de ahora en adelante estarás maldita- la llamo con descaro, lujuria, cinismo… sus armas favoritas – No vuelvas por acá a menos que sea para servirme en cuerpo y alma – se giro hacía la estatua y la miro con adoración – bella ¿no?... lastima que por mucho tiempo no podrás admirarla – 

Ella lo miro con odio observándolo fijamente, entonces corrió hasta él con un brazo listo para chocar contra ese cuerpo irrespetuoso… pero algo no andaba bien; él sonreía sin miedo mientras su visión se nublaba lentamente… todo se volvió oscuro…

El cuerpo de aquella mujer rubia sin conciencia comenzó a caer hacía atrás pero cayo entre brazos del ser encapuchado que la mirada fijamente. Y ante esos ojos misteriosos ella fue cambiando lentamente…hasta que solo una joven de cabellos castaños quedo suspendida entre sus brazos masculinos, una joven hermosa vestida con unas sedas blancas dejando poca piel a la vista para saciarse aunque sea con los ojos… 

-No sabes cuanto daría por tomarte aquí belleza, pero… no tendría gracia, me engrandeceré si eres tu quien pide y clama tomarte tan solo para librarte de una maldición que jamás te volverá a dejar ser Jeanne. Perdona preciosa pero los de arriba mandan– y una ráfaga de viento soplo levantando varios pétalos y hojas de aquel paraje tratando en vano de detener aquel acto. La luz de la luna ilumino unos segundos más la escena hasta que la oscuridad se tragó todo sin piedad…

Solamente quedo el silencio…

----------------------------

**NOTAS DE LA LOKA AUTORA**: 

----------------------------

Nihao a todos! ^o^ ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, como ven yo soy nueva en esta sección por que me ha agarrado un raye con hacer este ff recientemente. Así que gomen  XD jajaja por que tendrán que sufrir un poco.

Como ven he subido el **_PROLOGO_** recién, pronto estará disponible el primer chap. Si esto funciona, ^^ así que please dejen muchos R/R. y díganme que opinan.

DiAmOnD: ^o^ siooo! Muchos R/R por fis!

Ella es mi linda guardiana ^^ un placer conocerlos a todos ustedes. Mmmm, ¿se va entendiendo la cosa? La que corría dedujeron que era Jeanne al principio y luego se transformo en Maron ¡BINGO!  Muy bien, para aquellos que se pregunten en que tiempo estamos es la época de castillos, hechiceros, magos… en resumen medieval ^^ a mi propio estilo XD.

Antes que nada, AVISO: en este ff MARON se va a quedar con el sexy de CHIAKI así que quien se oponga no siga leyendo más este ff y disfrute de otro ff con sus gustos ^^ por que no voy a cambiar por NADA esta pareja XD jajajaja y además ^^ para aquellos que les gusta también la pareja de FINN/ACCES tendrán lo suyo en este ff :P no se preocupéis ¡wheeee! ^o^ así que fanatismo pidan escenas o den ideas en las que sus personajes favotiros se vean envueltas (6)

Como vieron el RATING –PG13 ("sea que menores de 13 abstenerse) aunque la verdad yo marcare cuando más adelante (6) haya escenas que solo los mayores de 17 podrán leer ^^ así que ya  pueden imaginarse que clase de escenas habrá :P

DiAmOnD: ^^ amita es hora de irnos, ¡BYE BYE'S A TODOS! ^O^

O.O ¡es cierto! Esperemos que les guste y nos estamos viendo próximamente, cuídense y saludos a todos los fanáticos de esta grandiosa serie KKJ ¡MATTA NE! ^O^ Dejen muchos R/R pelase ^^

----------------------------

Ate.

Light Angel

Angel de Luz

Hikari No Tenshi

Engel des Lichtes

Ange de Lumière

----------------------------

p.d: ¡GRACIAS NEMESSIS! ^^ están muy buenos los nombres.


End file.
